Sayaka Nagisa
is of the Changemen. Biography Changeman Former Strategic Branch officer with the Earth Defense Force. A genius with the "brain of a computer," Sayaka is also an inventor. A stickler for manners and etiquette, her "Miss Perfection" attitude frequently clashes with Mai's rough and tomboyish nature. A loving and caring person in a motherly way, Sayaka, like Tsurugi, often becomes more emotionally attached to cases than she should, which is why the two most likely share a good rapport. Loves animals. Frequently comes up with the plans to be rid of or discover the Gozma's attacks, she always gladly works with Tsurugi. Tsurugi always shows constant faith in her, as shown when her invention of the Anti-Grav Belt to combat a flying Space Beast Warrior initially failed, injuring and angering the others on the team, while Tsurugi remained with her to continue its testing. Due to moments like this, the team wonders if Tsurugi and Sayaka are an item, and have tormented them about it. As ChangeMermaid, she is armed with the Change Sword and Mermaid Zooka, which becomes the scope for the Power Bazooka. Due to its size, the power of the Mermaid Zooka itself is weaker than the rest. Her unique combat attribute is the grace of her movements, while anticipating her opponents next move with her intelligence, often being able to discover her opponent's weak points. Copilots Helichanger 2 with Griffon. Turboranger .]] Sayaka and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Change Mermaid is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Sayaka fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The ChangeMermaid powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Sayaka and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sayaka, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Sayaka Nagisa/Change Mermaid: to be added ChangeMermaid Mecha *Shuttlebase (shared with Dragon, Griffon, Pegasus, and Phoenix) *Helichanger 2 (shared with Griffon) Arsenal *Change Brace *Change Sword *Mermaid-Zooka *Auto Changer *Jet Skis Ranger Key The is Sayaka's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The ChangeMermaid Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as ChangeMermaid. *Alongside Marvelous, Joe, and Ahim, as they became the Changemen, using their signature attacks against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. *When the Gokaigers became the Changemen while fighting against the Ugatz in Gunman World. They used their respective mythical beast attacks to finish them off. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Sayaka received her key and became ChangeMermaid once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sayaka Nagisa is portrayed by Hiroko Nishimoto. As Change Mermaid, her suit actor was Masato Akada. Etymology * Sayaka's surname can be translated to "Beach", and her given name into "bright." Notes * Sayaka is the first female, as well as the only other White Ranger after Sokichi Banba to take the place of the team's Yellow Ranger. ** All Whites on the main team after Changeman have generally been in place of the Pink; the only exception being Ken Hisatsu, who showed up later in his team's run but is treated as a main-team member by the standard of Gokaiger. (and as the only "main team" White who is male post-Changeman) **Until Kakuranger, Sayaka was technically the first Sentai White, as the second Super Sentai series, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, which was the only previous series to have a White Ranger, was not part of the Super Sentai series until Toei included it with Gorenger when Ohranger was announced. * She is the first sentai warrior to have a mermaid themed power, followed by Magiranger's Urara Ozu. * While a convenience, Sayaka shares the same name of another mermaid-themed warrior. External links *Change Mermaid at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Change Mermaid at the Dice-O Wiki